Un regalo Inesperado
by Tsukiniro
Summary: Haizaki no sabe que regalarle a su novio en este día, ¿Encontrara el regalo perfecto? o su novio lo golpeara por haberse olvidado su regalo.


**_''_****_Amar es el más preciado regalo que se puede dar; ser amado el más preciado regalo que se puede recibir._****_''_**

_¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?_

Se veía tan estúpido y no se reconocía a sí mismo, ¿Que hacia él, en una tienda de regalos? Se volteo rápido, dando la espalda a la tienda que tenía al frente, iba a salir, simplemente lo iba a hacer, además parecía estúpido, estar parado mientras miraba idioteces. Camino lentamente alejándose de la tienda, hasta que llego a un parque; hacia demasiado frio, mas no se quejó; puesto que ahora ¿Qué haría? Se iría a casa y recibiría un regaño de su "novio" por no comprarle nada en este día: San Valentín.

Suspiro pesadamente, ese no era estilo, lo romántico lo asqueaba tremendamente, lo único romántico que pudo hacer fue regalarle un caramelo a su novio, porque este no quería comerlo y para colmo ya había caducado, pero de todos modos su novio lo recibió feliz. Quería hacer algo por él... ¿Pero qué?

Siguió rumbo hasta su departamento, hasta que algo le llamo la atención; se acercó inspeccionándolo ¡Era perfecto! Justo lo que él buscaba, un regalo que era de hombre y no de marica enamorado; entro a la dicha tienda y compro lo que capto su atención desde que lo vio, la señora envolvió el regalo en papel lustre color amarillento y con rayas doradas y un hermoso listón rojo, muy anticuado para él pero ya no importaba. Haizaki salió de la tienda no sin antes revisar su vuelto y al saber que ya tenía todo listo, decidió partir; pero en medio camino se olvidó algo: tenía que ir donde su amigo a recoger su laptop y de paso tenía que recoger a su escandaloso novio. Opto por lo primero, ir a la casa de su amigo Hanamiya a recoger su dichosa laptop, al llegar al departamento de color rojo ocre con rejas negras y una que otro macetero cerca de la entrada, el departamento se ubicaba en el 3er piso y era la más lujosa de todas, incluso mejor que la suya.

Toco la puerta, más de dos veces, ahora eran 6, ¡¿Que acaso no hay nadie en casa?! Toco por décima vez, ya se estaba enojando, así que como dice las personas "A problemas urgentes medidas Drásticas"; tumbo la puerta, no lo importaba si de ahí lo pagaba, lo único que le importaba era recuperar su laptop que le empresto a Hanamiya por un trabajo, pero ahora que se acordaba él tenía algo sumamente importante ahí y si lo descubría Hanamiya, estaría muerto de vergüenza; ¿Cómo no se acordaba que su novio también usaba su laptop?, y que ahí había una foto que podría arruinarle el resto de su vida y como Hanamiya era tan boca suelta, todo se iban a enterar.

Al entrar a la residencia, no vio a nadie, comenzó a caminar en aquel departamento grande, vio detenidamente todo el lugar, hasta que vio su laptop cerca de una mesita de trabajo, se acercó a trata de agarrarlo, total, de ahí le pagaría por lo de la puerta, al momento de agarrar su laptop y tratar de salir del departamento, un ruido lo hizo alertarse, parecían ¿Gemidos?

_Ahhh...mgh..ahh..._

-Sera mejor que me vaya, si quiero salir de aquí con vida.

Haizaki, trataba de salir de la casa, de no ser que un perro Rottweiler se le cruzo en el camino, irrumpiendo su huida, miro al perro sí que era enorme. Este al verlo, lo correteo por toda la casa, Haizaki trataba de esquivarlo, esconderse o asustarlo, pero nada parecía librarse de él, tal parece que es más inteligente que él. Corrió hasta la cocina en donde pudo divisar una amasadora de tartas, lo agarro y se le mostro al perro en gesto de amenaza, este al ver tal objeto, bajo la cabeza y retrocedió varios pasos.

Sonrió con orgullo, al fin se deshizo de ese molesto perro, camino hasta la salida con el mazo en sus manos, volteaba de vez en cuanto para ver que el perro seguía en su lugar...grave error... Estuvo muy entretenido viendo al perro que no se dio cuenta de que otro perro estaba esperándolo en la entrada; para cuando se dio cuenta el otro ya se había abalanzado sobre él, al igual que el otro perro.

_Pero cuantos perros tiene este desgraciado..._

Movía los pies con todas sus fuerzas que eran mordidos por el primer perro, que lo persiguió al comienzo: era hembra; pataleaba e empujaba con sus manos al perro que era el triple que el otro, era el que estaba en la entrada: era macho. El perro macho le jalaba las rastras de la cabeza con total brusquedad, la hembra dejo de morder sus pies para morder las manos del otro, dejándole con marcas y rasguños, pocas gotas de sangre salían de la herida o rasguños que le hacían.

_Malditos perros, hijos de putas._

Al ver que no se podía mover a excepción de los pies adoloridos, con toda su fuerza dio un cabezazo certero en la cabeza del perro alfa, que al momento de recibir el impacto dejo de jalarle el cabello, Haizaki al verse libre aprovecho el momento para patear a la hembra, no le importaba si le hacía daño, solo ya no quería ser comida para perros. Cuando se paró, miro su ropa, era un asco, todo desacomodado y roto, sin un zapato, su cabello sucio y esponjoso. Miro a los perros que se recuperaron del golpe, ahora estaban más molesto que antes, enseñaban sus filosos dientes y sus enormes garras.

_No es mi día de suerte_

-Pero que lindos perritos, porque no hablamos... -Iba retrocediendo, usando sus manos de escudo, su cara era un poema entre el pánico y los nervios.

Los perros hicieron caso omiso, y se lanzaron a él, justo al momento, rompieron una jarra haciendo eco en todo el lugar, que no pasó desapercibido por el dueño de la casa; que al momento de escuchar el ruido, salió de su cuarto luego de terminar sus sesión de sexo con su novio, bajo rápido con una pistola en su mano seguido de su novio que llevaba un bate. Al momento de llegar presenciaron a un pelinegro acorralado y paralizado por sus perros.

-Rub, Lizz, suelten al idiota

Ambos perros fieles, obedecieron la orden de su amo y lo soltaron, Haizaki al verse librado se puso de pie rápidamente a la vez que calmaba su respiración, sí que esos perros son muy bravos, alzo la mirada viendo al ojinegro que le miraba con sorna y una diminuta risilla por el aspecto en que estaba.

-Hanamiya, te lo puedo explicar -trato de ratificar, antes de que el otro lo mate sin piedad, por entrar en su propiedad.

-No expliques nada idiota, me debes una puerta y de paso te demandare por invasión de propiedad; ah, y para que sepas tu laptop lo tiene tu novio. Vi la foto en el cual te vestiste de tigre dientes de sable, te veías tan patético y a la vez tan estúpido, pero como buen amigo que soy lo publique en Tumblr: 10693773 likes.

-¡No puede ser! Ahora todos lo han visto, ¡Maldición! Te voy a matar -Trato de acercarse, lo iba a zarandear, de no ser que los perros se pusieron adelante de él. -Tus perros parecen demonios, ¡¿Cómo rayos los educas?! Parecen hijos de cerberos.

-No es para tanto, además la en la foto no se te veía la cara

-Lo siento por interrumpir, pero si se ve claramente, por no decir demasiado -Kiyoshi que se había mantenido callado: hablo -Además, si tratas de hacerle, daño a Makoto te voy a castrar -cambio su cara a una seria y aterradora.

Haizaki trago duramente con la mirada tenebrosa de Teppei, sería mejor que no lo molestara a él y a Hanamiya, más si este tenía sus perros al lado; ellos sí que eran de temer.

-Este...yo me voy, ya luego te pago Hanamiya, lamento lo que paso hoy. Tengo que recoger a Ryouta en su trabajo. -Trato de excusarse para salir rápido, su vida corría peligro.

Hanamiya y Teppei, se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Haizaki disculpándose? Parece que Kise lo cambio para bien y menos mal que para mal no.

-Ah es cierto, hoy es día de San Valentín, yo le regale a Mako-chan una cadena de plata. Ojala le regales algo bueno a Kise.

-Concuerdo con mi estúpido novio, deberías darle algo decente, se lo merece por todas las estupideces que haces. Aparte le robaste el novio a Aomine, lo menos que puedas hacer es cuidarlo.

-¿Como que le robo el novio a Aomine? Makoto me explicas

-¿Que no sabías? Que idiota que eres Kiyoshi, además no es de tu incumbencia

-¡Quisieran dejar de hablar de eso! -Los dos miraron sorprendidos a Haizaki, estaba molesto, ¿Tal vez por lo que dijo Hanamiya?

Hanamiya trato de decir algo que calmase al de rastras, pero era demasiado tarde, él cruzo la puerta y se largó del lugar dejándolos asombrados; parece que se pasaron y de verdad.

Haizaki salió apresurado del departamento echo un lio y con furia en sus venas, ¿Y que si le había quitado el novio a Daiki? ¿A caso importaba? ¡A nadie debería importarle! Se calmó un rato, debería estar sereno para recoger a su novio del trabajo, pero era casi imposible, aquello le recordó todo lo que hizo para que el rubio fuera suyo y no de su rival. Siguió caminando, su destino: donde su novio. Camino recordando aquellos tiempos, en el cual Aomine estaba con Ryouta…

**_No ames a un hombre al que no admires, porque amor sin admiración es solo obsesión._**

_-Lo has visto, se ven tan tiernos juntos, son casi perfecto._

_Otra vez escuchando lo mismo desde hace días ¿A quién le importa? Que Ryouta haya hecho oficial a todos su noviazgo con el idiota de Aomine, no era de su incumbencia, pero aun así se sentía mal, deprimido y devastado, la verdad es que amaba a Ryouta desde la secundaria, aunque se llevaban de mal a peor, él lo hacía por amor aunque parezca una cursilería. Al enterarse del noviazgo del rubio con el peli azul, su mundo se derrumbó, se lo merecía por ser un idiota en la vez en que se vieron en la Winter Cup, él lo lesiono más y para colmo lo humillo, sabía que había cometido el peor error de su vida, pero es que él aun no sabía que estaba enamorado de Ryouta, solo quería deshacerse de él, por motivo de que siempre pensaba en él, día y noche sin parar hasta que le canso de tanto pensar en él y de imaginarlo gimiendo, explorando cada centímetro de piel, quería acabar con esos sentimientos, por tal motivo entro a al colegio de Fukuda, pensó que si derrotaba a Ryouta esos sentimientos se desharían de todo su ser, que equivocado estaba, él aun amaba a Ryouta, aunque él lo odiara o incluso aunque muriera; él no amo así a nadie en su vida, ni a sus novias, él que amaba a las mujeres y más a las voluptuosas, enamorado de un rubio escandaloso, sí que estaba mal: iba de mal a peor._

_-Sí, se veían tan monos y tan lindos, parecían perfectos._

_Otra vez, escuchando eso, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de mandarles a la mierda, de no ser que por casualidad vio una cabellera rubia demasiada conocida. Observo varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que era ni más ni menos que de Ryouta, acompañado de su fiel novio, Aomine; se veían tan felices y las chicas no dejaban de chillar como locas, fuhoshis tenían que ser; vio la cara del rubio envuelto en una radiante sonrisa, se sintió celoso que solo se la mostrase a Aomine y a él solo lo ignorase._

**_Ryouta va a ser mío pase lo que pase._**

_Se decidió, él sería de él, no lo importaba si era obsesión, solo sabía que lo quería para él y nadie más. ¿Por qué? Su infancia fue dura, prácticamente se crio sin madre y sin padre por que este se iba a trabajar y no lo veía todo el día., su vida era una literal mierda, hasta que lo conoció en la secundaria, se sentía reconfortarle a su lado aunque solo estaba a su lado para molestarlo, sintió que su vida veía la luz de su sonrisa, aunque fuese algo estúpido el depender de alguien para que tu vida tenga sentido, pero aun así no le importo en lo absoluto, aquellos momento junto a él peleando e insultándose, aunque no lo crea fueron sus momentos más felices de su estúpida y patética vida, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Akashi le obligó a retirarse del club, como él era de temer le hizo caso pero eso no impedía que siguiera molestando al rubio, quitándole sus estorbosas novias que no le agradaban, después de todo era de él y de nadie más, odiaba compartir._

_Se trasladó a otro colegio por motivo de que su padre subió de rango y tuvieron que trasladarse a otro lugar, y para colmo tuvo que llevárselo a él también aunque él lo negara y discutieran, al final gano su padre. En Fukuda jamás dejo de pensar en Ryouta, lo veía en los partidos, su camuflaje constaba de unos lentes y una gorra, sí que pasaba desapercibido (sarcásticamente), pero por suerte. _

_Odiaba que Ryouta admirace a Aomine, quería que se fijara en él pero sobre todo que lo amase y fuera de él, planeo un plan para separar a la pareja "perfecta", claro que ya no serán más después de lo que hará, sonreía de oreja a oreja, su plan tendría éxito si o SI, todo estaba listo y perfecto, solo tenía que esperar a Ryouta con los brazos abiertos, todo era perfecto, al fin tendría lo que por derecho le pertenecía, a su obsesión: Kise Ryouta._

_Su plan era sencillo y eficaz, Aomine poniéndole los cachos a Ryouta, ¿Pero cómo? Si el moreno era fiel a Ryouta, para eso compro " ", su efecto era potente, para conseguirlo le costó demasiado caro, pero todo para que su plan fuera un éxito, sabía que estaba haciendo mal como quitarle la felicidad de el rubio, pero ya no lo importaba, todo sea para tener a Ryouta a su lado, ver su sonrisa, ver sus pucheros y sus expresiones hermosas, claramente era una obsesión pero una que viene de bien a mal o quizás al revés._

_Agradeció internamente a su amigo Hanamiya por conseguirle la droga, ahora que lo tenía pondría en acción su plan. Fue a un bar donde frecuentaba su ex compañero Aomine después de su riguroso trabajo, él era un comandante de policías, su vida era toda acción. Haizaki miraba al frente a su víctima, ya no se daría por vencido esta vez, ahora a él le tocaba ganar; con pasos lentos se sentó a su costado, no pasó desapercibido por el policía que al verlo lo reconoció por completo._

_-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas muerto, Haizaki -el nombrado al escucharlo se rio a la vez que lo miraba con soberbia_

_-Yo estoy, por lo que me pertenece por derecho_

_-¡Jajá! No me jodas Haizaki, ya perdiste tu oportunidad, Kise me eligió a mí y a nadie más, que te quede bien claro_

_-¿Y qué? La vida aún sigue ¿no? Las oportunidades vienen y se van, al igual que las relaciones, ya se acabó tu era Aomine Daiki -dijo para retirarse a paso lento, ya puso la droga en el vaso sin que el otro se dieta cuenta, solo quedaba esperar que haría el idiota de Aomine, ya que el solo cavaria su propia tumba._

_Salió del lugar con una sonrisa obsesiva, solo tenía que esperar hasta mañana para los resultados, ahora que lo pensaba el único que sabía de su plan y todo era Hanamiya, ya después se encargaría de eso._

_Al día siguiente se levantó con una pereza de mierda, si no fuera por lo de ayer, ten por seguro que no se levantaría aunque se muriese de hambre o sed; se cambió, unos jeans negros y un polo rojo con el logo de una banda de rock. Se dirigió al primer periódico que vio en la calle, ensancho su sonrisa a una macabra al ver lo que decía ahí._

_"El novio del modelo Kise Ryouta, se le vio saliendo de un hotel junto a una joven no identificada, según medios puede que sea su amante, por otra parte ¿Cómo estará el modelo Kise Ryouta con la noticia?"_

_Se rio alocadamente agarrando los mechones de su cabello, era perfecto, todo salió de maravilla, ¿Ahora qué haría? Simple buscar al rubio y consolarlo como una buena pareja que es, o molestarlo, no sabía por cual decidir pero ya no le importaba, dejaría que su estúpido corazón le guiara aunque suene anticuado, ya se cansó de tanto esperarlo, por fin le llegaba la hora._

_A pasos lentos se dirigía a cualquier lugar, ya que dijo que ahora su corazón lo guiaría, ¿Pero a dónde? Dejo de caminar al ver como caía el torrencial de lluvia en su cara y por toda la ciudad envolviéndolo en una manta, menos mal que trajo paraguas por prevención, pues este vio al climático en la televisión antes de salir. Siguió a pasos lentos mientras las personas corrían de un lugar a otro escampándose de la lluvia, paro en seco al ver una cabellera rubia en un pequeño parque, sentado en unos columpios, no llevaba paraguas, esa era la razón por la cual estaba mojado de cabeza a pies, se le veía triste y metido en su mundo._

_A pasos silencioso se acercó a él, al igual que le tapaba de la lluvia, el otro al ver tal acción se sorprendió, no esperaba ver a su enemigo ahí y es más ayudándolo._

_-Te vas a resfriar, idiota -rompió el silencio el pelinegro_

_-..._

_-Ahh...me estas escuchando Ryouta_

_-..._

_-¡Tsk! -se acercó al contrario y lo obligo a verle con su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda sostenia la paraguas -Ahora sí, me escuchas idiota_

_-No estoy para tus estupideces Shougo-kun, por favor...deja...me solo_

_-Hoy es día de suerte para Géminis, lo leí en el periódico -imitar a Midorima, tal vez lo ayude un poco para excusarse con lo que va a decir, vio al otro tensarse cuando pronuncio lo del periódico pero lo paso por largo -Mi casa no queda lejos de aquí, vamos a refugiarnos allá_

_-¿Por qué me ayudas? Acaso me veo tan patético como para ser ayudado por mí enemigo... ¡ODIO ESO! ¡NO ME TENGAS LASTIMA!_

_-Oye ya no grites, ¿Quieres calmarte aunque sea un momento? ¿Qué te ocurre? -sabía lo que pasaba pero era mejor pasar desapercibido, relajo su rostro en signo de comprensión._

_-No me ocurre nada...solo...quiero morir...y..._

_Vio como caían pequeñas lágrimas de su amado, se sintió culpable por lo que hizo, acabo con la felicidad de este y sus sueños, se sentía devastado por todo, pero ya no había solución, el error ya estaba hecho y aunque se culpara a la vez se sentía feliz y tranquilo, tal parece que ahora él hará feliz al rubio._

_-Ya tranquilo Ryouta, no pasa nada -lo envolvió en un abrazo, mientras frotaba su mano por la espalda de este consolándolo, la paraguas estaba en el suelo, por lo cual les caían toda la lluvia, pero ya no importaba ambos estaban en su mundo, Haizaki abrazándolo y respirando el olor natural de este; mientras Ryouta se descargaba en el pecho del pelinegro, lloraba a montones tanto para mojar el polo del contrario, más que la lluvia._

_-Aom..ine...él...me...trau...ci...o...no...Y... -no podía hablar bien por las lágrimas derramadas._

_-¡Shuuu! No digas nada, yo ya se todo, solo cálmate...Kise -apretó más el abrazo a la vez que le daba paz al rubio y lo tranquilizaba._

_-Shougo...gra...cias..._

**_Echarle la culpa de tus errores a tu naturaleza no cambia la naturaleza de tus errores._**

_A partir de ahí, fue el inicio de una nueva relación; Aomine y Kise habían culminado su relación, aunque el otro le rogase que lo escuchara, Kise ya no quería sufrir por tal motivo se alejó de Aomine, no quería verlo. Haizaki le propuso quedarse en su casa, la cual el otro acepto, después del encuentro en el parque su relación fue de amigos, se llevaban bien aunque de vez en cuando peleaban, el pelinegro lo escuchaba y lo consolaba con caricias o abrazos. Veía como Ryouta se sentía protegido con él, se sentía en paz y un alivio ya que hasta ahorita después de 2 semanas: Aomine no lo ha encontrado._

_Vivieron prácticamente 2 años ahí, Ryouta dejo por el momento el modelaje al igual que a su trabajo de piloto, se concentró en las cosas de la casa como las cosas domésticas, aunque no era muy bueno ya aprendería, aparte Haizaki trabajaba y lo menos que podía hacer: era hacerle la comida y limpiar el departamento en que ahora vivian._

_Al estar cerca de las 9 de la noche, Haizaki entro a la residencia donde vivía, olfateando la sabrosa comida que yacía en la mesa junto con un café, sí que Ryouta aprende rápido a cocinar, por algo no era la copia perfecta; puso su terno en el pechero, ubicado al costado de la puerta al igual que aflojaba su corbata, estaba demasiado exhausto._

_-Bienvenido, Haizikicchi -lo vio salir de la cocina al escuchar el ruido que hizo al abrir la puerta -¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? _

_-Digamos que muy bien, como siempre -se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la comida, lo inspecciona, tenía buena pinta y un olor bueno; miro al rubio con su mandil de color rojo, se veía tan tierno -¿Ya comiste?_

_-Bueno, aun no, te estaba esperando._

_Acaso escucho bien "esperando", sintió latir su corazón a mil, lo amaba y lo deseaba, estos 2 años de convivencia lo llenaron de amor, por fin era feliz junto a Ryouta; se decidió, hoy se le confesaría, además ya no habían cabos sueltos, por lo que sabe Aomine se fue de traslado a Francia y se iba a quedar un tiempo ahí; era su hora, hoy le diría sí o sí._

_Se sentó a comer mientras veía al rubio traer su comida para hacer la misma acción que él; pasaron minutos en los cuales comieron, el ambiente era tranquilo y relajante, pero el pelinegro rompió el silencio._

_-La comida esta estupenda, me moría se hambre_

_-Gracias por el cumplido, estoy progresando a decir verdad -se le veía el aire de prepotencia y de orgullo_

_-Esta rico, pero aun te falta un largo camino idiota._

_-Moo...que malo eres -vio el mohín del contrario y se rio -¡¿De qué te ríes?!_

_-Yo de nada, jajá, mejor comamos._

_Admiro como el rubio lanzado bufidos entre otras cosas, lo dejo pasar por alto, de verdad la comida salió deliciosa. Quería dormir pero hoy se tendría que confesar, aunque su trabajo sea matado, claro que ser gerente de negocios internacionales le beneficiaba, porque ahora su departamento era grande y estaba remodelado, él jamos pensó trabajar, pero Ryouta le ayudo en el anterior año a postular en una universidad en la carrera que le gustase, y como su difunto padre estudio de carrera en negocios internacionales, entonces lo intento y le fue muy bien, negociar era su estilo a la vez que persuadir a los clientes, era demasiado trabajoso, ahora entendía a su padre, le agradeció internamente después de que muriera en un accidente automovilístico, no lloro pero lo tenía respeto por cuidarlo aunque no esté con él._

_Termino de comer al igual que el rubio, lavaron sus respectivos platos, Ryouta se dirigió a balcón del departamento, el aire lo golpeaba en el rostro, haciendo volar algunos de los mechones del contrario._

**_Se ve hermoso._**

_-Nee, Haizakicchi, ya va a ser la hora, ven aquí_

_-Todos los años son lo mismo Ryouta, pareces un niño._

_-Bueno si no quieres venir entonces no vengas -lo vio voltearse, sí que se comportaba como un simple niño por un capricho, se acercó al balcón para poder admirar los fuegos artificiales, a la misma hora y en el mismo día, era San Valentín._

_Observo al rubio, era un niño viendo los fuegos artificiales, como si no viera uno. Se quedó embelesado con su belleza por varios minutos, él era más hermoso que cualquier fuego artificial de por ahí._

_-Te amo, Ryouta_

_Fue un impulso el decirlo, el nombrado volteo sorprendido a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida, lo que siempre él estaba esperando, esa sonrisa que solo la quería para él y ahora le pertenecía._

_-Te demoraste 2 años, idiota...también te amo Shougo_

_Se acercó a Ryouta, le agarro la cintura para apegarse a él, y lo beso tiernamente pero luego demandantemente, reclamando lo que ahora y para siempre seria suyo por el resto de su vida, los fuegos artificiales estallaban hermosamente junto al beso, trasmitía hermosura y llenaba el ambiente romántico y sobre todo unido. A partir de ahora se iniciaba una nueva relación pero una que sería por el resto de la vida. Todo volvió a ser como antes, Ryouta retomo su carrera de modelo a la vez que la de piloto, pero no descuidaban su relación por ningún momento, ambos estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separe..._

**_El amor, para que sea auténtico, debe costarnos._**

Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la tienda que visito en primer lugar y que no se atrevía a entra por la ridiculeces que vende ahí, pero al diablo, entro como todo hombre.

_"Deberías darle algo decente"_

Las palabras de Hanamiya se llenaron en su cabeza, tenía razón, amaba a Ryouta y lo menos que podía hacer era regalarle algo romántico y algo que se lo mereciera, ¡era su aniversario! Tenía que darle un regalo digno, el único idiota fue él al no tener coraje a regalarle algo hermoso. Decidió por un objeto y lo compro, suspiro profundamente, hacerse el romántico sería difícil pero lo haría. Además era la primera vez que le iba a regalar algo, ya que sus demás aniversarios la pasaron en viajes por eso cuando el rubio le dijo que en este aniversario quería algo de él, pues este por su parte no sabía que regalarle.

Salió de la tienda con una cajita en sus manos, la cual la guardo en su bolsillo derecho de su casaca de cuero, ahora tenía que ir a donde estaba su novio; escucho un vibrador, era su celular, lo agarro y leyó el e-mail de Ryouta:

_"Amor, ya estoy en casa, me fui solo porque mucho te demoras, peor que yo en el baño"_

Se rio con el mensaje, y es que tiene razón se demoró demasiado con lo de los perros más comprar el regalo y todo; camino hacia su departamento, pero vio que la gente se le quedaba viendo raro, recién se dio cuenta del aspecto de su ropa y cabello, maldijo a los perros mentalmente, con razón la señora que le envolvió el regalo le miraba extraño. ¿Quizás un cambio de ropa y look le vendría bien? Ryouta tenía razón se demoraba más que él, en todo, el estar enamorado le hacía estúpido e idiota. Sin previo alguno se dirigió a una peluquería de marca, para después pasar a una tienda de ropa de marca.

Al finalizar y estar satisfecho con su cambio y look, salió de dicha tienda y se sintió observado por varias mujeres, era normal si se veía un don juan, quizás en antes le hubiera hecho caso a las chicas que le miraban con deseo, pero eso ya no era la cosa, ahora el único al que podía ver y amar con todo su corazón era a Ryouta, él era el único en su vida hasta que muriese.

Llego al departamento alrededor de las 8:40 de la noche, Ryouta lo mataría por llegar tan tarde, pero valía la pena ya que él vestía hermoso para su rubio, la cual consistía de: Forro polar con capucha negra de cuero, cuello de piel, tenía una cadena en su cuello que adentro tenía un aro color dorado, cortesía de Ryouta, que le regalo en su anterior aniversarios y que él atesoraba mucho, porque lo llevaba a todas partes; tenía un polo rojo pasión, con un pantalón ajustado de color negro brilloso, traía puesta una correa y una cadena en la parte izquierda del pantalón; se veía todo malote pero guapo.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, tanto que se escuchó en todo el edificio, pero que gentileza tiene para abrir una simple puerta. Al entrar al lugar vio la oscuridad de esta, la única luz era las velas de las mesas, junto a la comida "pollo a la francesa", también había una copa con champan y 2 vasos, todo un festín romántico.

-¿Te gusta?

Volteo a ver quién era el dueño de esa voz, aunque él ya sabía; miro a Ryouta, se veía espectacular, con ese pantalón marrón ajustado exhibiendo sus atributos, polo crema, y una capucha de piel color madera; se veía tan hermoso y delicado.

-¿Que si me gusta? Hhmhmhm...Digamos que esta hermoso, pero no se compara a ti -le mostro una de esas sonrisas picaras.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no lo vuelvas a decir me avergüenzas -vio un diminuto sonrojo en el rostro de su novio, pero por la oscuridad no se podía apreciar bien. -Te ves guapo, extrañaba ese color de cabello. -lo vio acercarse acariciándole sus cabellos ahora cenizos. -Sí que se demoró en hacerse ese corto de cabello, al igual que volverse a teñirse a su tono natural, como en la era de Teiko, pero todo siempre valía la pena.

-Si me queda bien,... Ryouta, feliz 11vo Aniversario -le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-¡Gracias! Pasando a otro tema, Shougo te tengo algo -observo como el rubio salió corriendo de la sala a su cuarto, al rato de un momento volvió con un regalo de color Plateado. -Ten -recibió el regalo y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, al ver su regalo sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, aquello no se lo espero. -Feliz 11vo aniversario.

-Ryouta esto... No sé qué pensar, de verdad...

-Cuando lo vi pensé en ti, por eso lo compre.

-Pero... enserio, ¿Dónde está mi regalo? -inspecciono la caja, solo había ese objeto nada más. -Una correa de perro, no te pases Ryouta.

-Tú tienes la culpa, eso me lo ibas a dar, ¿Qué clase de persona le da a su novio una correa de perro?

-¿Abriste el regalo de la cómoda?

-¿Cómo no abrirlo, si estaba a simple vista, decía para Kise? Entonces la curiosidad me mato, pero al ver tu regalo decidí dártelo en venganza. -hizo un mohín a la vez que le daba la espalda en acción de molesto.

-Eso te lo explico, si sé que ese es tu regalo pero no el verdadero. -Se rasco la nuca, sí que su novio se confundió con el primer regalo que compro, debió haber desecho de él pero con todo lo de su laptop, no le dio tiempo.

-¿Como que no es el verdadero regalo? ¿Entonces cuál es? -vio un brillo en los ojos del contrario, como un niño al cual le iban a dar su dulce, se acercó y le froto el cabello con su mano.

-Todo a su tiempo, además falta 30 minutos, ¿Puedes soportarlo verdad?

-Mooooo, que malo eres, me dejas con las ganas.

-Mejor hay que ir a comer.

Se dirigió a la mesa, primero ayudo a Ryouta a sentarse, el cual por su parte agradeció; se sentó luego en su sitio, ambos brindaron por su 11vo aniversario y por los 12 años de convivencia, comieron la sabrosa comida echa por el rubio, era exquisita, las clases de cocina sí que hacen milagros. Saboreo todo por completo, miro a Ryouta una vez más, jamás se culparía por lo que hizo en el pasado, ahora es el presente junto a la persona que ama aunque le costó mucho conseguirlo, al igual que enamorarlo con su lado tierno que no pensó que tendría. Miro la hora en su reloj, ya casi era hora, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al rubio, le tendió la mano, el cual el otro lo recibió con un poco de confusión.

-Ya es hora -le dijo al momento en que lo jalaba

-¿A dónde vamos? Shougo, eres todo un misterio

-No te desesperes ya llegamos.

Vio su lugar favorito, el balcón en el cual fue el inicio de su relación, al igual en donde los fuegos artificiales estallaban cada año, en el mismo día y en el mismo año.

-Esto es...

-Así es Ryouta, falta poco para la iluminación -Miro su reloj una vez más, 9:59 de la tarde -4...3...2...1...

Miro al cielo, habían comenzado los juegos artificiales como una ola salvaje, era hermoso y ruidoso, habían linternas que salían de la ciudad, como luciérnagas, giro para ver a su novio, estaba aturdido y con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Quizás por la hermosead de la noche? Metió su mano a su bolsillo, aún tenía la caja, lo sacó del bolsillo a la vez que se arrodillaba al frente del rubio, este por su parte se asombró por la acción.

-Hoy en un día como este, te bese y damos por comenzado nuestra relación; hoy a las 10 pm te convertiste en alguien importante para mí, por tal motivo dejo mi orgullo y me arrodillo frente a ti para darte algo muy especial, y es el momento justo: el mismo día a la misma hora... -Le enseño la cajita roja, para próximamente abrirla, encontrándose con un anillo de compromiso, con un diamante y con pequeñas incrustaciones por los lado, tenía un toque de color ceniza, lo que le hacía ver elegante y sobre todo hermoso, aparte que combinaba con los ojos de Kise. -Te casarías conmigo

No hubo respuesta, el peli ceniza cerró los ojos, ¿En que hizo mal? Al abrirlo de nuevo se encontró con el rostro lloroso de Kise, que se acercaba y se abalanzaba sobre él.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Agarro la mano de Ryouta y le puso el anillo, encajaba perfecto, lo admiro en su mano, ahora era suyo y solo de él. Con el dorso de su mano limpio las mejillas del contrario a la vez que lo alza para besarlo, el beso era demandante y sutil, entrelazaron sus lenguas. Los fuegos artificiales seguían reventando, pero ellos estaban metidos en sus mundos, como en antes hace 10 años, ¿Deja vú?

-Te amo, demasiado Ryouta

-Yo también te amo Shougo...de casualidad ¿boto la correa?

-Si quieres adoptemos un perro, pero que no sea un Rottweiler

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que no me llevo muy bien con ellos -lo dijo recordando su encuentro y pelea con los perros, hijos de cerbero como él lo apodo.

-Entiendo,…..Sabes, se lo que hicisteis hace 10 años, por medio de Akashicchi -se tensó al escucharlo, ¿Él sabía todo? -Al principio me diseccioné, pero aun así decidí permanecer a tu lado porque te amo -Vio los orbes doradas del contrario, soltó una pequeña lágrima, él no era de llorar pero por primera vez en su vida lo quería hacer, estaba inmensamente feliz. -Te debo tu regalo, me olvide comprarlo por culpa de mi trabajo.

-No importa, el mejor regalo que me puedas dar es que estés conmigo.

-Gracias...

Miro al rubio, estaba admirando los cohetes, se acercó por detrás y lo abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el hombro de este, se oía unos pequeños gemidos, estaba llorando por lo feliz que estaba, por primera vez en su vida era inmensamente feliz, lo amaba tanto, era su luz, su todo, su alma y su propia vida.

-Kise, un "te amo" no expresa todo el sentimiento que te tengo, lo que siento por ti es mayor a esa palabra. Kise gracias por todo lo que me das, por tu presencia y por tu existencia

-Eres un tonto, yo también creo lo mismo que tú, gracias por existir.

Se mantuvieron abrazados en todo momento, hasta que el ultimo cohete dejo de sonar, aún seguían ahí viendo la ciudad, el mundo, nadie y nadie los podrá separar, ellos estarán juntos porque así lo decidieron, así lo decidió el destino, así lo decidió Dios por sobre toda las cosas, un amor eterno, bondadoso y fiel.

**_''_****_Sé que no puedo volar, pero hay alguien que me hace sentir que lo puedo hacer, y esa persona eres tú. ''_**


End file.
